


I See Fire [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Battle Couple, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "I See Fire" by Araine."Percy and Vex during the (inevitable) fight with Thordak."





	I See Fire [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I See Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588777) by [Araine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine). 

Length: 2:18  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i%20see%20fire.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i%20see%20fire%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for today's prompt of "battle" for Perc'ahlia Month! Also used to fill my "no dialogue" square for podfic_bingo. Thanks to Araine for letting me podfic their work!


End file.
